


corps à baleines（2）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（2）

现下那个人手握着他的腰肢，身子与他贴的极近，气氛着实有些暧昧了。金钟云佯装惊恐的颤抖着身子，无力的挣扎了起来。

“你做什么？”

“我..是不是应该叫你王后？我亲爱的..母亲大人。“崔始源睫毛垂下来，手揽住金钟云的腰，将他那点挣扎尽数收在自己有力的臂弯里。

“旁人都说你是一位不谙世事的娇俏花朵。可我看...他们都错的离谱了...”

“放手，崔始源。”金钟云深吸了一口气。“你这样不合体统。”

“嗯？你知道我的名字。这让我有些开心了。”

“不过体统这种东西我从来都没有过，想必你也很是清楚...毕竟一个私生子，说这些不是有些可笑么。”

“好了好了，放轻松。我不过是要...替你解开绳子罢了。”他声音倒是放的很温柔，禁锢着金钟云的胳膊却牢牢的揽着他的腰未曾放开。金钟云的每一寸呼吸，身体的每一寸起伏都被他捏在掌心里。

这种掌握在手的感觉成功满足了崔始源的控制欲，他忍不住低头亲吻了小王后的耳垂。

他的小王后被吻的身子颤抖了一下，终于撕开了纯真的面具，不再装小绵羊了。虚张声势的带着恶狠狠的眼神，从镜子里瞪他。

“无耻！”

只可惜小王后的眼睛生的真是好看，长长睫毛下，连瞪人的眼神都像是在调情。骂人的话翻来覆去说的也是一点杀伤力都没有。

不过他不够配合的举动也是令人心里不够爽快。崔始源眼神暗了几分，本来觉得不想一次吓着他的小王后，现在可能需要换一个方式了。

他手扯过禁锢着小王后上半身的束腰腰绳，慢条斯理的将腰背后靠近尾骨的两孔松开了些，稍稍释放了一些空间给金钟云喘息。

那点喘息很快变了质。

尾部露了些空出来，崔始源的手便趁机伸了进去，揉捏着金钟云被包裹在紧致钢圈下的微隆乳房。空间着实狭窄，他的手掌紧紧贴合住那团柔软，小的刚刚好，一只手都能把玩的过来。

“出去...你...”金钟云的脸憋的通红，一大部分是气的，他被那只手摸的头晕脑胀起来，偏偏束腰像是帮凶一样，牢牢吃着那只手，将之摁向自己的胸部。

快感一路飙升，他贴在崔始源怀里，轻而易举的感受到一个硬挺的柱体正牢牢的抵着他的大腿内侧，摩挲着他的裙摆。

他竟然敢...

都怪这衣服束缚的过紧，繁琐的裙摆也成了累赘，竟是作茧自缚的将掌控自己的权利轻而易举的交到别人手里。

"我父王，他能够满足你吗？着实可惜了不是吗。"被崔始源牵着束腰的绳子跌落在床的时候，金钟云听到他说。

“他满足不了我，你就可以么。”

他语气不快，然而崔始源已经快速的收紧了束腰的绳子，并将绳子另一端反扣着手，缠绕到了柔软的大床床头柱上。金钟云被迫收紧了腰腹，被一条条钢条束缚的紧紧靠着床头，微隆的胸部挺立着，一副圣洁待染指的模样。

“可不可以，试试就知道了。”崔始源觉得小王后还不太清楚他现在的处境。他拿过小王后先前想要拿着的剪刀，冰冷的刀刃蹭在小王后的脸上。这才从金钟云的表情里看出了一丝慌张。

“宝贝儿，别怕。”

“我可舍不得弄花你的脸...毕竟，这可是你的资本了。”

那刀刃贴着小王后漂亮的小脸蛋，顺着往下划过金钟云脆弱的仿佛一只手都能拧断的脖颈，最终停在了束缚着胸部的束腰上。

“疼吗？”崔始源加重了几分力气，隔着刀刃摁压着小王后微微隆起的乳房。“束腰这么长时间压着...难怪这里都长不大似的。”

“我帮你解开呀...”

金钟云被那点狂言浪语气的头晕，眼睁睁的看着崔始源拿着剪刀从束腰侧面剪开了一个口子，将自己被压迫的有些痛的乳房释放了出来。

胸部被含进了一个温暖潮湿的入口，崔始源脸凑过去用牙齿轻轻咬着那个粉红的凸起。是甜的，和小王后一样，带着年轻的甜美气息。

他咬着金钟云的一侧乳房，另一只手也没有闲着搓揉着另一侧乳房。又在金钟云不自觉加紧了双腿的时候掀开了他的裙摆，内里那一块已经湿的透出一圈了。

这点秘密被人发现着实令人羞耻，金钟云咬着唇别过了头。倒是崔始源乐在其中。“原来你这么敏感...这下就湿了...”

有力的手臂分开跪坐在床上金钟云的腿，手指隔着浸湿的内衬抚摸过小王后紧闭的穴口。那里正随着小王后的每次呼吸而有规律的收缩着，还未到高潮，已经敏感的渗出液体。

他的手指试探着勾勒出雌穴的形状，小王后剧烈的挣扎起来，翻来覆去的骂他，十足的不配合。这点不配合在许久未出现的侍女在门外敲门时达到了顶峰。

侍女并未进来，站在门外恭敬的通报着大王子听闻王后身体不适，特来探望，眼下已经快到了。

金钟云慌乱了起来，他双腿加紧了崔始源在他腿间肆虐的手，哀求着要崔始源放开自己。大抵是美人服软的姿态着实令人心动。崔始源善心大发的同意了。

“亲我一口，我就放开你。”他声音压的极低，“我想，你不会想让大王子看到他的母后，衣冠不整的被绑在床上吧。”

“他可能会告诉他的父皇，你说到时候，你这个漂亮的小脑袋还能保得住吗？”

“当然...更有可能的是，他会睡了你。我已经替他做好了准备工作。他进来才不会替你解开绳子，他会分开你的腿，将自己的那根阴茎牢牢的塞进你的下体，将你那里操到红肿起来，最后在你的阴道口内灌满属于他的精液。”

“相信我，他可不会像我这么疼你...”

“够了！你以为所有人，都像你一样吗...”金钟云再也听不下去，他凑过去亲了亲崔始源那张有些刻薄的唇，制止了崔始源后面还要说的话。

“松开我。”他神色有些慌张，但是仍故作镇定。“我亲你了...快松开我。”

门口的脚步声越来越近，崔始源看着小王后躲闪的眼睛，闷笑了一声解开了绑在柱子上的绳子，并好心的替他把束腰松了松。

将小王后塞进蓬松柔软的被里后，崔始源望着小王后明亮的眼睛，附身过去亲吻他的唇。

这可比小王后蜻蜓点水的亲吻要显得有诚意的多。他手摁住小王后的下巴，咬住小王后的舌尖，吮吸着那点舌尖上的津液。

小王后被他的偷袭气的昏了头，伸出手来就要打他。崔始源轻而易举的摁住了金钟云的手，又塞回去了被里放好，他咬着对方上唇那颗圆润的唇珠,将小王后亲的快喘不过气，在大王子推门进来的前一刻，才放开了他。

“宝贝儿，这才叫接吻。”


End file.
